


Nothing sweeter than the taste of success.

by asvlm



Series: what am i doing with my life [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, College debt, College student OC, Fuck Canon, Lingerie, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, erotic asphyxiation, rl is canon too fuck canon, turns out i wrote this cause i was really sexually fustrated so go get some dicks ladies and gents, vine is still here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: Uh. it's a sugar baby fic. No daddy kink, and at the end, the OC gets preggers with one of their kids.





	1. Arrangements

It was another night of hardly edible, twenty cent ramen, and nights scrolling through the online applications for jobs . Nothing was open, nothing that I would be able to apply for. Everything required degrees, in some way, or prior experience that I didn’t have. It wasn’t that I hadn’t applied; I’d tried at many places, not even fast food places were hiring anymore. Every position had a person to fill it, the second it opened up. Everyone was trying to find some job, something to pay for food and enough rent.

I leaned back, looking up to the dark ceiling. I tried to refuse using as much electricity as possible. The less electricity I had used, the more money I would have in other places; emergencies, food, clothes. The darkness swam as I rubbed my eyes, and yawned. One more refresh, and I would fall asleep.  A good luck stretch, and I clicked the tab.

There was one posting, and I went ahead and clicked through to it.

Eight people looking for roommate, companionship only payment. Rent, food, emergencies will  be covered .

I worried my lower lip with my teeth, my apprehension making me nervous, but I clicked through to it.

Multiple  people looking for sugar baby, will contact if you  are chosen .

A simple google site, and I filled out the information, my fingers eager. I wanted nothing more than to be able to save money for college; I needed something to get to pay for my next semester.  I couldn’t help and worry that this was a setup for something much more dangerous than sleeping with many people . Not that this would not be dangerous anyway.

At this point, I did not have enough to worry about. If they killed me, I didn't have much to live for anyway. This was living, but it wasn't being alive. A deep breath, and I submitted the application, praying that this was legitimate.

With that, I closed my laptop, only to wake only three hours later, at 2 in the morning, to my phone ringing. A scramble, and I grabbed it, my voice foggy.

“Good, you answered.”

“Who is this?”

“Can you get to uh,” a moment, paper shuffling, and he spoke again. “Mabe's Coffee down the block from you in fifteen minutes?”

“Who are you?”

“I'm calling about your application you submitted at 11.” The voice was sharp and I could have sworn I recognized it, but I couldn't place it.

“You didn't answer my question,” I insisted.

“Can you show up there?”

“Yeah…”

“Alright. My name is Tony.”

“Lise,” I supplied, though I could swear there was a smile on his lips in the response.

“I'll see ya there, Nicola.” My lips pressed together, as the voice ended, the silence pressing against me. I was quick to leave my house, after the silence pressed too close. Jeans, shirt, wallet, keys, shoes, and I ran. I managed to get there on time, though I almost missed it, with the rickety old elevator, and the door jamming.  I didn’t know how to make myself look like anything other than a woman who had gotten out of bed after a sudden, unexpected call in the middle of the night.

“Nicola,” the voice said, as soon as I managed to get into the diner. I looked to the side, aiming to locate the voice. I could recognize it, of course. The phone call, followed by the noise I recognized from a television. My eyes lit upon the man so many used to call a womanizer, a playboy, everything in the book. I moved to him, of course, knowing that he was who had called me. My feet were half dragging. He was everything I tried to stay away from, and there was only two words in my mind.

Oh shit.

“Mr Stark…”

“No, hush,” he said, and the sheer shock of hearing him say that was enough to keep me from continuing for a few moments.

“You can’t-“

“Please?” He said, his hand resting on his brow bone, half hiding his face. Everyone had already seen him, of course, “Look, I’ll pay for your food,” he offered. My stomach growled, as it had been too long since I hadn’t been hungry. A breath, and I tried to calm down a little. If nothing else, I would have a story to tell my friends, and a rumor to spread about Tony Stark. “I’ve already ordered some food,” Tony finally continued, and I sighed. I was already sitting down, after all.

“Why did you post that?” I at last asked, direct and unwilling for him to dodge or change the question. I wasn’t going to pull any punches right now. This was such an intense situation, there wasn’t a way I could. “You can have anyone you want, instead of me.”

“See, it’s not  just  for me.” His trademark smirk, and the waitress set down all the food he had ordered. It seemed like almost everything off the breakfast menu, but it could not have been. Pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon, why was it only breakfast food? Yet, he grabbed the buttermilk pancakes, and the syrup. “This, though, is mine.”

“Who else is this for?” I asked, since he didn’t answer my original question, but instead turned to another subject. I was going to get some information, somehow.

“All of  the team. Well, except Clint, since he has a wife and kids.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I  was surprised  too. Syrup?” I pulled a plate of waffles to me, and poured some syrup onto it.

“You didn’t say why.” I finally said into the silence. Tony looked to the side, for a few moments.

“Simply  put, we don’t have time to find someone, and a couple of us thought this would work.”

“What,  just  find a random, starving college drop out-“

“You said you were in classes right now.”

“Right now.” His eyes cleared in understanding. “Money,” I made the words come out. Speaking the words to a billionaire seemed ridiculous, yet it was clear that was what the truth was. Real world was rough for some people.

“I’ll take care of that,” Tony responded, after a moment.

“Why?”

“You need to keep up.”

"What will this entail?”

“The normal,” he responded with. “You’ll  be spoiled, from each of us.”

“Who is  all of  us?”

“Y’know,” He started, taking a large bite, and chewing it enough to keep speaking. “Me, Vision, Pietro, Wanda, Steve, Thor,” he took a second break in his words. “Bruce, Tasha. Stephen.” I recognized most of the names, but…

“Pietro? Wanda?” Well, it was clear that the fact I hadn't heard it confused him.

“They’re new members,” he supplied. “Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.” He eyebrows furrowed for a second, before half shaking it off. That wasn’t the most important thing to him, yet, I had to assume. “Doesn’t quite matter.” Another huge bite, and he stood up.”Let’s go.”

“Go? Go where?”

“The tower,” Tony replied, and I leant back.

“We  just  met, you’ve hardly ate, and…” I couldn’t come up with a third reason.

“Lise,” Tony said, leaning forward, hands lacing. “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.  One that will give you the chance to pay off your debts, and gain the master’s in science and teaching you want from the school you’re going to . Are you going to turn that down?

“So long as I get to  be used by  you all,” I half hissed in reply.

“You don’t have to accept,” he then said, standing up, and putting twice as much money as needed on the table, followed by his glasses . He fixed the watch that I assumed called the suit to him, and he started off. “Your choice."

He was almost to the door when I stood up.

“Wait.” A deep breath, looking at him, my blue eyes hardening to a point they hadn't been at before. There was more in me than I had expected. “I’ll do it.” He gave a grin that almost looked fake, and motioned to the door, clearing for me to go out first.

“How are we getting there?” I finally asked, and Tony motioned to the sleek car in front of us. “In style, of course.” I nibbled my lip for a second, before replying. “What about my stuff?”

Already packed.”

“That’s an invasion of privacy!” There wasn’t a response to that for a moment.

“It was security,” he then said. “I didn’t know if you were from a competitor or anything.”

“Your name wasn’t on the ad,” I pointed out.

“I was hoping you weren’t going to remember that.”


	2. Meetings

The car was extremely nice, at the very least. It smelled of leather and cleaner, and there was just something about it that felt right to me. It might be the security, it might be the fact I knew just how much this cost, but I settled in, carefully. I didn't know if Tony would turn me away, if he would drop me off in some random part of town with a laugh over how gullible I was, I just… didn't know. 

“Are you always so quiet?”

“Just right now,” was my response, looking at the man. It didn’t help he was a bit older than me, but if I allowed myself to think about it, there was something certainly attractive about those more experienced than I. 

“They’ll mostly be asleep until eight,” Tony then explained. He looked at the clock in the car, seeing it was about two thirty. “You’ll have a few hours to sleep.” 

“How long until we’re there?” It was a nervous question, that was certain. Not to mention, I didn’t want to fall asleep in here if I was just getting woken up again in a few moments. My yawn was stifled by my hand, trying to stay up. 

“Ten minutes,” he replied. Not nearly enough time to sleep, but not enough to not be bored. I wasn’t going to pull out my phone, however, unwilling to cave to my boredom. The time seemed to float away, thankfully. Soon enough, we were at the compound, and my hands tightened just a touch on my pant leg. This was it, wasn’t it? No turning back. I bit my lip, and got out of the car, after Tony did. 

“No turning back now,” he said, his hands moving to his pockets. His statement echoed my thoughts. It was dark, that was certain, but the compound was just light enough for us to see the lines, as sharp as they were. 

“No,” I agreed. I was walking into a compound full of people that could kill me with barely a touch, and I was hoping that this could be what I needed to survive. I just had to hope, at least. “Not at all.” 

We walked into the dark compound, and my knees were just barely shaking. So, Tony put his hand on my lower back, and the warm hand was a comfort all in itself. Even if I didn’t know Tony, being touch starved was always something I found myself being, this was a nice feeling to have. A small breath, and I allowed him to keep pushing me forward. His metal bracelet pressed into me, confirming its existence, as well as the proof it was, indeed, Tony.  This was someone showing me where to go, and to know that Tony knew where to go was oddly comforting. So, he showed a badge, and the man standing at the window looked at us both, clearly unsure just who I was. 

“We need a badge for her made,” he then said. There was living areas, that was for sure, but just to get in, that was another matter. 

“Alright, Mr Stark.” I hoped it would be available soon. 

“Come on,” Tony said, directing me to the living areas again. I bit my lip again, slightly nervous, unsure of what I was going to be doing for the few hours. Thankfully, there was a sofa in the living area, and I hoped I'd be able to fall asleep again. 

“Just make yourself comfortable,” Tony said, his hand disappearing as he did, as well. I half stumbled over to the pristine sofa, immediately laying down and falling asleep. My head didn't even hit the pillow before I asleep. 

 

\------

 

When I opened them again, I noticed I was being stared at by no less than four people, and I sat up, slowly. There was a sweater on me, and I noticed it smelled like Tony. He must have thrown it on me when I was shivering last night. I was sore from laying down, and there was the added fact I didn't know anyone here, at least not personally. That was going to be another issue; meeting everyone. 

“What time is it?” I finally asked. 

“Eight AM,” I heard from a very smooth voice, and I looked to see a man with red skin. Bright red skin. Vision, my mind supplied for myself. And I quickly wiped the sleep from my eyes to look at the others. “Who are you?” 

“Nicola Lise,” I supplied in a voice too thick from sleep. 

“Why are you here?” A thick russian accent interrupted. I quickly moved to look at her, startled. Scarlet Witch. A couple blinks to get my words prepared. 

“Tony posted uh…” I bit my lip. Another russian accent finished for me. 

“That ad? You are, what is it called?” The last person to speak finished his sentence. 

“Sugar Baby, Pietro.” Pietro? Wait, his name was Quicksilver. Yet, the last person who spoke was again in an american accent, so I looked at her. Black Widow. Only just recently opened up about, as she had prided herself in her anonymity. I knew of her, that was for sure. Now, at least, she didn’t have that. I wondered what was going through her head due to that. 

“Yeah,” I at last supplied. I moved a lock of hair back, nervous. It was exceedingly nerwracking to be near these people as they were just so dangerous and able to hurt me, at the very least. I brought my legs to my chest, after a moment. The silence stretched for a few moments, before Vision spoke again. 

“Are you hungry?” Instantly, my eyes snapped to him. “A bit.” That was a lie. I was ravenous; the meals I'd been eating was nothing compared to what I should be eating. I knew it showed; arms the wrong side of thin, bones that would poke out in the wrong spots. I pulled myself into the sweater Tony had given me, trying to hide that fact a bit. I must look like a stray dog they'd found outside. I saw Natasha look at Vision, and there was something that passed between them. What, I couldn't tell, and it made my nerves worse. Pietro picked up on it, however, and moved to sit next to me, arm wrapping around me. The bones stuck into him at odd places, but he seemed to not care. 

“We will make food, enough to fill you.” 

“Even if it does not take much,” Wanda added. Her hand moved to my knee for a moment, squeezing it before letting go of me again. I took a small breath before looking at them again. 

“I would quite like that,” was what I at last said. 

“Me too,” Natasha said, looking up at Vision. At least someone else was going to be eating as well. My eyes closed, and I unintentionally leant into Pietro. He felt secure, he felt safe. There was something said in Russian, which I was the only one who didn't understand it, judging by the reactions from Natasha and Vision. Wanda was quick to reply to Pietro, and I couldn't help but jump in. 

“What are you saying?”

“He is saying he won you first.” The blush was clear, and I cleared my throat. “But he is not correct. Tony did.” She looked at my sweatshirt, one everyone clearly knew as Tony's. 

“You are liar,” he returned. There was a smile on his lips, however, proving he was teasing back. 

“Who's lying?” I suddenly heard, and the voice instantly made me jump up in shock, as I turned around to face the man who saved many. 

“Mr Rogers,” I whispered, not sure what to call him. Steve was too casual, Captain seemed disingenuous, and Captain America just seemed silly to me. 

“Yes ma'am,” he replied, with a nod. “But who is lying?” 

“Pietro thinks I am lying,” Wanda replied, her lips casually turned up, before she stood as well, her hand moving to my lower back for just a moment, before walking to help Vision. I took a deep breath, knowing I’d be stuck in the middle for a little bit longer. It was going to be an interesting morning, at the least. 

“Are you?” 

“No,” Wanda replied, and my eyes moved to look at Natasha. Too many people to really handle, if I was honest. There was a deep breath, and I looked at someone… Clint. When did he get here? My eyebrows came down slightly, more than a little confused as to how he arrived so suddenly at the common area. I wanted to say something, but Steve walked over to me, extending a hand to offer me a proper welcome. 

“Steve Rogers,” he said, his hand engulfing mine. 

“Lise,” I replied. 

“You said Nicola a moment ago,” Natasha interjected. 

“She goes by her middle name,” I suddenly heard. Tony, thank gods. I couldn’t help but move over to him, almost as if I was a lost dog. He was the first person that I had interacted with in this entire group of people, and it lent to me feeling the most comfortable with him, even if he might be a bit of an asshole. Everyone was staggered around the room, except for Vision and Wanda, who were standing in the kitchen, carefully cooking for all of us. I could smell a variety of smells, from so many different foods and dishes that I could barely stand it. I couldn’t wait to try it. “I figured we should see if she will work,” he then explained, hand moving to my back to bring me forward. “Interview her.” 

“What are you expecting us to ask her?” Steve asked, turning to Tony slightly, intense in his stare. 

“Whatever,” Tony replied. Steve turned his attention to me after a moment, and I nearly cowered behind Tony again, but I figured, this is what I will have to deal with, for as long as they had me. 

“What’s your favourite colour?” Steve at last said. 

“I do not think that is what Tony means,” Vision then supplied. 

“What are you expecting?” Pietro asked, suddenly next to me, looking down just slightly to try and match our eyes. 

“What do you mean?” I quickly said. 

“This relationship. What will you be doing?” Wanda then asked. 

“Almost anything you want me to do,” was my response, looking at the witch as quickly as I could. 

“Almost?” 

“I, uh…” My face heated, and I tugged the sleeves of the sweater down. “There’s some things I won’t do.” Thankfully, Natasha came to my rescue. 

“I wouldn’t have expected otherwise,” she then said. “Sleeping with us all will be a lot anyway.” 

“No,” Clint interjected. “Not me.” We all looked at him for a moment, and I nodded. 

“Tony said that,” I then admitted, looking at Tony. He looked the barest touch of annoyed at me, as I said that. That was certainly interesting, and I’d have to find out just why he was annoyed at me. I took a deep breath in, before I was interrupted. 

“What about outside of sex?” That question was posed by Steve, and it was just slightly entertaining to see him blush as red as a flag. 

“I don’t know,” I replied, nervous. “I was going to put my paperwork to leave college today… I don’t have enough money anymore… There wasn’t much more I was intending on doing.” What could I say, that I was so broke that I was three months behind on rent and I was only barely passing my classes in favour of trying to get every spare job I could manage? They were all loaded. They wouldn’t understand.    
“No,” Tony suddenly said. “You’re staying in college; I’ll pay for it.” My eyes snapped to him, in a moment. 

“You can’t.” 

“We’ll be giving you things anyway,” Tony replied. “Why not a college education.” He turned to me, serious. “I need someone who has looks and brains.” Like he had in Pepper. “You’ve got the looks, so you’re going to get the brains regardless.” I bit my lip, having heard how quiet it was now. 

“Okay,” I said at last. 

“Good.” He seemed to calm down a little bit, after he said that, looking at the others. 

“Any other questions right now?” No one spoke up, until Vision suddenly spoke.    
“How do you eat your eggs?” 

“Over easy,” I replied, soft. It was easy to be cowed by Tony Stark, after all. It was only a few more moments until Vision asked me to come over, and Bruce arrived, soon followed by Thor. I introduced myself each time, nervous and slightly anxious I would not be up to their standards. My blunt nails ran over my palm, and I was half bombarded by questions and comments by Thor, added in by Vision. There questions all were of why I wanted to be there, until it varied to what I was doing in college. I was eager to get to a computer, at least, hopefully mine, and finish some assignments, now that I had my first good meal in weeks. College was never ending, that much was certain.

“Vision… Wanda,” I said, after a moment, looking to the red man, and the woman who had helped. “Thank you, for making me breakfast.” 

“It is my honour,” Vision said, in response, a small smile on his lips. I was surprised he was talking so casually, but perhaps it was just television that brought out the oddness in his actions and comments. 

“It was not much work,” Wanda then responded, the russian accent more pronounced than normal. 

“Why is everyone else getting attention?” Pietro suddenly interjected, moving to me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders. 

“They were asking questions,” I responded, already more at ease next to the superhumans. 

“And can I kiss?” he said, and the blush was back. 

“Not yet, please,” I softly asked, half pleading with him to give me some more time before he started to move onto me so suddenly. Even if it was just a kiss. Instead of kissing my lips, however, he moved his hand to mine, kissing the knuckles. He seemed to have the first kiss on me. 

“I should have kissed you before,’ Tony said, half joking, half serious, “I did find your application first.” There was some laughter, as he said that, though it was interrupted by a sudden golden circle appearing in the middle of the commons, and a very different place on the other side shined through. A a small groan came from Tony, upon seeing the pompitous display, and I could only keep my eyes on the man stepping through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Fave Boi's coming up next y'all let's DO THIS


	3. Soldering

There was certainly something in the air that made me realize that this man knew more secrets than could ever be held by a normal person. Some form of power, calmness, something that made me stop what I was doing. Granted, I was just moving my plate to the sink, and as Vision walked over to me, I jumped, unable to help continuing. 

“I’ve got this,” I quickly said, as the man walked in. The gold thread disappeared, leaving a silence ringing through the room, even though I was rinsing my plate. The silence stretched for too long, and I couldn’t help breaking it. Something about this man seemed to put me off, so I was careful on my words. 

“Tony,” I said, moving to the man who I felt most secure with. “Do you have my things?” 

“Who’s this?” the new man interjected, nearly the second after I asked my question. I was quick to look at him, getting an eye full. Dark hair with regel streaks of grey around his temple, a goatee, a deep red cape, and some form of robes. Without me expecting it, and half causing me to jump, I saw the cloak lift off his shoulders for a few moments before he pulled it back down to rest. 

“Lise,” I responded, my voice too soft. A breath, and I forced myself to look up at Doctor Strange, directly looking at him, now. There was a small shrug when I continued. “I’m the new girlfriend.” 

“Who’s?” 

“All of ours, Doc,” Tony said, moving up to me,finally. His hand moved to my hip, and though it did feel a little weird to have someone touch me so gently and softly, it seemed to feel correct, to me. Perhaps I really was just that lonely. 

“Ah,” he said, after a moment, realizing what I was. The live in prostitute, more or less. I brushed some hair back, unable to contain the blush that sprung up from his simple syllable. The silence stretched for a moment, before Steve saved it. “What is she?” There was a couple confused looks at Stephen, when he said that. 

“Sorry, what?” I couldn’t help my comment, looking at him. “I’m a human, like you.” I frowned a little as I heard him said that.

“No you’re not,” Stephan laughed, as he heard that, but it was clear by everyone’s reactions that no one else thought so. It was soon that he let it dropped, and he looked at the others for a few moments. “Tony,” he said, looking at the man touching me. “Lise asked for her things. Do you have them?” 

“Possibly,” Tony shot back, looking at me. “Come on,” Tony then said, leading me out of the kitchen, away from everyone else. 

As soon as we were out of the room, and far enough that no one else could hear us, Tony pulled us into an empty room. 

“What is he talking about?” 

“I have no idea.” 

“Really? It sure seemed like he knew something,” Tony accused. 

“I have no idea what he’s talking about, Tony. Do whatever you need to prove I’m telling the truth.” I took a deep breath, after a moment, and looked directly at the billionaire. “You all know assassins,” I said. “You would be able to tell if I was, wouldn’t you? You’ve all given me more food than I’ve eaten in the past week, you’ll be able to overpower me sooner than I would get the thought.” My arms crossed, suddenly feeling cold. “Do you think I’ll be able to leak anything, anyway? I don’t know what Stephan’s talking about.” Tony watched me for a moment, slightly unsure of what he should say. 

“Let’s get your things.” 

The next weeks slowly passed without incident, with all of us getting close. There were some it was easier to get to, of course. Steve, for one. He was so kind and gentlemanly like, it was impossible. Vision, though he was still so stiff. I just assumed that he was continually like that, however. Pietro and Wanda both just wanted friends, and I Pietro instantly had bonded with me over, of all things, vines. An odd choice, but it managed to make Natasha smile when we played them on the big screens around the floor.Even though I managed to befriend them easily enough,  the rest were recluse or I would have to find them. Yet, the time managed to pass soon enough, and I was so grateful they were taking care of me, without having asked for anything. I assumed most of them were trying to make this easy enough for me that it wouldn’t feel too odd for them to ask me to sleep with them. That wasn’t something you asked every day, if I was honest. 

It was about two months in, and they hadn’t asked me for anything, when I found out they were back from a mission. I immediately found out that Steve was shot, and I nearly instantly was in med bay. It wasn’t so bad that he was seriously injured, so I was mostly annoyed at him. He was sitting on the bed when I walked in, and they slowly stopped talking, leading me to break the silence. 

“How did you take down Captain America?  We shot him in the legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate and he’s an idiot.” I looked down at Steve pointedly, and he seemed utterly confused. 

“But I was shot in the side.” There was a couple tired and slightly pained laughed from Bruce and Tony, and a tired smile from Natasha, but Pietro managed a pretty good laugh over it. More than I thought would be warranted. 

“Are you alright?” I asked Steve, moving to place my hand on his thigh, on the side he wasn’t injured on. 

“Yes,” he replied, a little bit confused about it, but he seemed to force it to the side, as he often did. I nodded, and moved a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Then, I stepped back, allowing everyone to come in and get back to discussing. Thor moved his arm around me, telling I did need a little bit of reassurance. Between that and I always needed contact with someone. 

Everyone looked at the door when it opened, expecting a doctor or a personal, but a woman we all knew with red blonde hair, and Pepper’s heels clicked as she moved across the floor, but her cadance studdard when she realized just how silent everyone was around the room. My lips couldn’t help pressing closed, cool to the woman who had hurt Tony. I might not be terribly close to Tony, but he was still one of the people caring for me. I cleared my throat, clearly trying to make the tension disappear. Yet, it didn’t do anything. I took a breath, soft as I could, and Pepper walked up to Tony, leaned in, and whispered something. It was all it took for Tony to leave with her, his face a bit darker. 

Everyone else stayed for a few more moments, to give them time to leave, before they started to leave as well. I was one of the last people out, but I turned to Steve, first, looking him directly in the eyes. “You realize that you could have gotten hurt, right? Seriously hurt.” 

Steve met my eyes, for a moment. “My life isn’t as important as the people I saved.” The response was instant, and I sighed. There was nothing I could say that would change his mind, and I knew that. “You’re going to die, one day, and there will be so many people you can’t save.” 

I looked away, biting my lip, before I turned to walk out the room. I was unable to help it; I couldn’t stand the pressure of warning the super soldier. That would be a fight for another day. 

  
  


Pepper had left a few hours ago, at least. I could tell how agitated Tony was from the moment I walked into the room. Lab, that was. I pressed my lips together, trying to figure out just how I could help him. It was a difficult process to decide, that was for sure. I could just walk up to him and wrap my arms around him… But that didn’t quite feel right. So, I went up and just set my hand on his shoulder. 

“Go away,” he half growled.

“No,” I softly replied. “You’re all paying me to make you feel better. Let me make you feel better right now, please.” My hand moved from his shoulder down his arm, to his hand, and his eyes looked up at me, trying to determine if I was serious or not. He was clearly agitated from Pepper having shown up so suddenly and out of the blue, so I moved his hand to my hip. “Take your frustrations out,” I said, moving our faces together. Now that I’d had some time to actually get to know everyone around me, I couldn’t have helped realizing just how sexually pent up I was. “On me.” I pressed our lips together, and it seemed to be all the prompting that he needed. He seemed to surge forward, taking my face into his hands, lips pressing hard into my own. My hands moved under his arms, moving to his shoulders, before trailing one to his neck, the other to the hem of his shirt, slowly sliding up his chest. It was scarred, just as I had predicted, but I didn’t linger on the dent in his chest. I figured it was a sensitive subject, and place, so it was none of my concern until he told me it was. Soon enough, the small shirt was off him, allowing his bare chest to press against my clothed one. 

His hips moved to mine, pressing me onto the table, just far enough away from the items on the table that looked a little unsafe. “Tony,” I murmured, my hands adjusting to his shoulders, keeping him close. His hands moved up from my hips, slowly slipping the shirt off my chest, showing the painfully average bra that I was wearing. It didn’t take too long for him to take it entirely off, his teeth moving to my neck, unable to help himself in making a mark. 

The moan that suddenly left my throat surprised me, and his hands pulled my hips tight to his, and I could feel his interest stirring through the scratch of his jeans. They may be designer, but jeans always felt rough to me. Not that that mattered, as his hands showed no desire to let up. My legs wrapped around his hips, hands moving to his neck. My pants were soon taken off, showing off my slightly more attractive panties. I could never keep my lingerie matching, regardless of what I tried, and they had already given me so many gifts. Most of them were on my bed when I returned to my bedroom, but I soon lost that train of thought when he leant down between my legs, moving the thin lace to the side, and immedatelyattaching his lips to my lower lips, his beard scratching my thighs. My voice showed the pleasure he gave me, as I tried to press just that little bit more into him.

Laying back was a challenge, but it offered just a little more opportunity for the man. My feet moved onto the table, spreading as far as possible.I let out another moan for him, trying to buck a little bit now.

“Tony, please,” I tried, wanting more from him than just this. We were taking too long to have our clothes off, in my opinion. His hands moved to my underwear, pulling them off smoothly. I was entirely bare, so I moved my foot to trail on his side, trying to pull his pants off just a bit, encouraging him to strip as soon as possible. 

“Come on,” I softly purred, which forced him to open his pants, and pull them down just enough to pull his cock out. My legs were back around his waist, urging him forward. His hands pulled me just to the edge of the table, meeting my core as soon as I hit the edge. I groaned at the pressure, unable to help the feeling from it being so long since I had had sex. He leant down, his face pressing right into my neck, his teeth pressing into the mark on my skin. 

His moans fueled me, as I pulled him down to me closer. His hips started to move, short, hard thrusts, trying to press closer to my body, aiming to find my g-spot. Even still, my hand went to press at my clit, trying to find that level of pleasure he was finding for himself. His name was almost a mantra for me, and his mouth moved to my ear, pulling on the lobe carefully. It was the only tenderness he was showing me, and it was over too soon and not short enough, at the same time. His skill was prolific, as he took me to my peak, his own following after he pulled out, spilling over my low stomach. My breath couldn’t return, and Tony half fell back over me, as he had been moments before. My hands moved to rub his sides, gently, pulling him down so he didn’t fall into the mess he made on me. 

“Did that help at all?” I whispered. I felt something hot on my shoulder, where his head was, and I could tell he has lost a few tears. 

“Yeah,” he said, and pulled away, wiping his eyes quickly. He moved to grab a rag for me, fairly soft, and clean. I cleaned myself up enough to go to my room, and I put some of my clothes back on. I stopped next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. 

“Tony, if you do need to talk…” he cut me off, however. 

“I’m fine.” A sniff, proving he wasn’t, and I leant up to kiss his cheek as well as I could. “I’ll be in your room tonight,” I promised. “If you want to come to bed at any time.” He nodded, and went to work again. I frowned a little, before I left him to what he needed to do. 


	4. Scarlet Love

“Tony?” I asked, leaning on the counter. Everyone else was out of the house, allowing me to wear just Tony’s shirt around the floor. We’d already gone at it once or twice this morning, the soreness in my body proving it. I still needed to change and shower before anyone returned. His hungry looks were doing wonders for my confidence even still.

“What’s up Tesla?” he responded, looking at me as he took a yogurt out of the fridge. 

“Could you give me some advice?”

“Shoot.” The yogurt was opened, and he started to mix it, before taking a bite.

“How could I get into Wanda and Vision’s bed?” 

“Them?” He took a bite of it, taking his time.

“Well, I’m here for everyone.” 

“But… Wanta and Vision?” Tony’s voice was incredulous, as he heard himself say their names. 

“Why not?” 

“Together?” 

My eyebrows went up, my lips pressing to one side. He had to realize they were together, even as it wasn’t always entirely obvious to everyone. Public displays weren’t quite for them, but there was enough other ways to see their love. His hand moved to his neck, rubbing it a little. 

“That’s the plan. What do you suggest I do? I’m just staying here, and I’m not giving anything back to you all. You’re the only one.”

“Is that a bad thing?’ 

“It is when I was employed for everyone here.” He sighed, aware I was correct. 

“Show up in their room.. I don’t know if it will work or not, but it’s worth a try.” He was right, of course. There was nothing easier than simply proving what I would do. 

Excited, I moved to him for a second, kissing his cheek with a sweet hand on his shoulder, and I only just felt his head press slightly closer to me, almost as if he wasn't quite letting himself accept the love provided to him. 

“I’ll see you for dinner,” I then said, though I had no idea if that would be quite what would happen tonight. 

  
  


“Wanda,” I said, looking up at the Russian Witch. I was sitting on her bed, looking for all purposes a minx. The nightie I had on was red with silver accents, similar to Vision, and I had on nothing else but the silk cloth. They had been out, and honestly it was a little late, but I knew I looked good in the red, with my hair lightly brushing across the tops of it. 

“Lise,” she replied, slightly shocked to find me so brazen in front of her. “What are you doing here?”

“My job.” 

“Why? I have not pressed you.” I carefully got up, moving to the woman, looking up. My hands slid from her waist, up her sides to her breasts, to her shoulders. 

“I want to. You’re much too beautiful to not want.” There was a small smirk on my lips, almost assuredly a hint that I was here for more than compliments. Even if I only was able to be with Wanda tonight, I would not find that a loss. 

“Are you interested in women?” It was a blunt question, one I was certainly not expecting in the slightest. It was a panicked question, one to see if I was doing this for myself, or for the job. 

“Why limit yourself to one gender?” Her teeth presed against the inside of her cheek, unwilling for me to really dodge the question so much. “Yes,” I finally clarified, my fingers on my right hand moving from her shoulder to lightly trace along her jaw. It was a motion to make her look at me with some ease, if I could manage that. “If I wasn’t into women, I wouldn’t be here, Wanda. I knew what I was signing up for. Did you?” My lips were attracted to hers, my eyes following the lines and curves, wanting to press our lips home. 

“Are you sure?” 

“ _ Yes _ .” My lips finally followed through, unable to help the touching of flesh, our bodies then pressing together tightly. I was surprised to suddenly feel the energy she controlled pulling me up a little, as she urged me to the bed. I softly gasped, the kiss breaking, and I urged her on top of me, trying to pull her as close as I possibly could. She was a comforting weight, her hand moving under the hem of my dress. 

“You are not wearing anything.” I couldn’t quite tell if it was a question or statement, though I don't particularly care at the moment. 

“Easy access, don’t you agree?” My lips moved to bite her lower lip softly, trying to get her to use more back. My head suddenly seemed stuck to the bed, and my hands were shot above my head, wrists over the other, pressing to the cover. A little cry came from my lips at the shock, and barely even ten seconds had gone by, and I felt another presence in the room with us. Vision, shocked, but starting to enjoy the show just a little. It was hard to tell, with him being an android, but it seemed someone had created him with a rather masculine area in tact. Wanda was looking at Vision, finally, at least. 

“Tony’s pet is offering herself to us.”

“She is being paid for all of us.” 

“Vis, are you going to join us?” Her brow coked, looking at him, waiting for his response. He was almost painfully literal sometimes, and I wanted to pay my dues more than I wanted them to play with each other. 

“I have already joined.”

“Not on the bed.” 

“Why do you need me on the bed?”

“Vision, please, I want you to join us. I want you to fuck Wanda or me.” My voice interrupted. I was having more than enough fun for his dodges to make me falter. “If you don’t join us, I want to get back to what Wanda and I were about to do.” The words hadn’t even entirely left my mouth by the time that Vision had phased out of his clothes, and moved to the bed, his weight pressing down as he did just a thing. 

“Thank you,” Vision said, as Wanda’s hand lightly played with the neckline of my dress. It was odd to feel a woman’s hands on my body again, after my last girlfriend had left me. I wish that it wasn’t so long between my last lovers, but I couldn’t focus on that at the moment. I could barely focus on anything. The hands on my body were breaking up any thought I could have at the moment. 

Wanda’s lips curved up against my skin, and she lightly bit my neck, as Vision watched. 

“What spots are most sensitive?” Vision suddenly asked, and Wanda looked at him, almost as if she couldn’t believe he just asked that. 

“You need to find them, Vis.” 

“I’m sensitive everywhere,” I replied, and his hand moved to rest on my hip, and I saw his other move to Wanda’s opposite hip, counterbalancing him. Wanda pressed our hips slightly closer, wishing that there was more she could do. Vision’s hand slowly slips up my dress, near Wanda’s, but his fingers allowed the dress to slide off my torso, the straps making it stick at the spot Wanda had pressed together. I looked between the two, and bit my lip. It was something entertaining in itself of who was going to take the lead on this. I wouldn’t complain about either of them doing so, and I was going to enjoy whatever they did. 

“Come on,” I softly said, pressing into them as much as I could. 

Wanda was suddenly the one to break the tension, her hands moving to my waist, our bodies becoming flush, my bare skin against the cotton of her shirt, our lips suddenly connecting. Her magic helped us roll over, giving Vision more access to me, even as she pulled his contact from my body. He followed after a moment, presumably from scanning something on the internet. I could feel his body against mine, and I had to pull my lips away from Wanda’s. 

“You can do what you want, Vision,” I whispered, pressing my head back into the nook of his shoulder and neck. There was a soft sigh, as I did so, presenting my breasts to Wanda, and she instantly latched on. I moaned, a shock running through me. Vision’s hands finally touched my skin, and though it didn’t feel like metal, it didn't quite feel like human skin, either. I wanted to touch one off them, but her magic still held it strong. 

“Wanda, please. Let me touch you.” 

“No,” she said, biting a deep mark between my breasts. 

There was a moan, and I could feel something rather hard against my ass. Vision clearly had something down there, and it was getting interested. There was a part of me that wanted to talk dirty to Vision, but I knew that it would be stupid to try and do so with him. He would just prove how stupid that kind of talk was, anyway. It didn’t matter, we were obviously all enjoying ourselves. 

“VIsion,” Wanda suddenly murmured, looking over my shoulder to look at the crimson man. “Why don’t you get up for a moment?” he did, and Wanda carefully pulled me up with her magic, my core lining up with her mouth. I kneeled on either side of her head, and she carefully moved me down on her. Her tongue suddenly pressed out from between her lips, leading me to react appropriately. I felt Vision once again move his hands to my skin again. It was clear that he didn’t quite realize what I meant when I’d said I’d been sensitive everywhere. Not that the hands on my skin wasn’t nice of course. Yet, I pressed back into him a little, my head slotting into his neck. 

“My breasts, Vision,” I instructed, grinding just my hips against Wanda’s lips. My arousal was pressing higher and higher, and I wanted to help Wanda in some way. I was determined to return this favor to her, somehow, someday. This wasn’t just for me, regardless of how much I wanted to allow such pleasure to be pressed into my body. I lost track of time as I rose closer to the peak, and thank God that Vision knew a bit of the internet, as he carefully moved to my clit, pressing against the bundle of nerves, allowing me to fall over, and if it wasn’t for Wanda’s magic, and Vision’s arm around me, I would have almost certainly fallen over painfully. Wanda's magic moved me to the bed, gently laying me down, my arms being released from the bindings. 

“I need to get you two off too,” if they’d have gotten back earlier, I would have had so much more energy to be helping them. 

“You’re too tired to get us off… Unless we do the work.” Or, use me like a sex doll, more or less. 

“Please,” I softly whispered, hoping that would do the trick on them. 

Wanda looked at Vision for a second, before her eyes shot to his dick, and her hands formed an almost identical one, where a penis would be on me. Wanda was quick to straddle my hips, rubbing over the dick to get it wet, and Vision moved behind her. For a second, I thought he would be taking her from behind, until I felt his length move along my slit, making my hips roll and my head fall back. I wanted nothing more than for them to use me as they needed right now, and the sudden gasp from Wanda forced me to hitch my hips up, pressing into her with more ease. Vision was soon following her actions on me, pressing into my slit after having put on a condom. At least he was aware of that stipulation. 

Our bodies slowly formed a rhythm, and with my hands free, I managed to move a hand to Wanda’s waist, and another one to rest on Vision’s knee. It was the only spot I could reach on his body without changing our positions. We were quick to hurry the motions, Vision turning more animal by the moment, Wanda moaning louder by every thrust.. .We finally all managed to finish, me first, Vision next, and Wanda finally. They would definitely need to clean the sheets due to me, now that I was done with them, but we immediately all fell together, missing the wet spot well enough. 

“We will need to clean before we sleep,”Vision said, not nervous per se, but unsure of what to do with himself now that he had gotten himself off. Now that we all had gotten off. I was more than content as I was, but we soon stripped the sheets, getting different ones for the night. 

It didn’t matter too much, however, as as soon a I had woken, earlier than both Vision and Wanda, I was between Wanda’s legs, with my hand on Vision's cock, slowly bringing them to a good morning indeed. Wanda woke Vision with her cries, forcing him into moaning with gusto. With his own body being stimulated, as well as his love’s voice rising in pleasure, they were soon done, Wanda first, and I moved to catch Vision in my mouth, with a couple fingers in Wanda, keeping her waves slowly rolling through her even after she normally would have come down. Overall, a very happy morning. 


	5. God Fuck America

“Slow down!” My breath was coming in harsh pants, trying to keep up with Steve’s long legs, and superhuman stamina and strength. It wasn’t fun, or fair, for him to run this quickly. Thankfully, he did soon stop, and I caught up to him, a hand moving to his forearm, to make sure he didn’t run away from me again.

‘Can I get some water?” I requested, still out of breath. 

“Of course.”he took off the small pack he had, taking out a cool water we had grabbed before leaving the complex for our run. Steve insisted there was something about running outside as opposed to inside on a track. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, with this.”

“I only am doing what you said.” My eyes narrowed at him, slightly accusing him of something, thought I had no idea what exactly. He was entirely correct in this case. I had been the one to ask him if he would work out with me. My mind flashed to what Tony had said. ‘I need someone with the body and brains. Right now, you’ve got the body, but you need the brain too.’ If I let either one of the stagnate, I knew I would have some issues in this situation. A deep puff came from my lips, and I Looked down for just a moment. 

“You’re right.” I stretched for a moment. “But not all of us are super soldiers.” Steve laughed a little at my words, nodding. 

“I know,”’he replied. There was a pause as we both were stretching, unsure what else to say or to do. “Do you want to get dinner?” 

“Right now?” He laughed a little when I said that. 

“No, tonight.” A small ‘oh’ came from my lips, when he said that. 

“Yeah, I’d love to.” My arms stretched above my head, pressing my breasts out. “Where at?”

“A surprise.” 

“Should I dress up, or down?” He moved over to me, his hands on my hips. 

“Down.” My arms came down, pressing to his shoulders. 

“I'll be ready.” I dared a moment, moving up to kiss his lips, pressing up on the tips of my shoes, and I just barely got a kiss in to his lips. 

“I’ll race you back,” he said to me, a small smile on his lips. 

“Nice try; I know you’ll win.” A chuckle was my answer, and he started to jog back, with me in close tow. 

* * *

As soon as we were in the lounge, after showering and getting clean, I sat down on the sofa. With it only being ten in the morning, I had plenty of time left in the day before I even had to get ready.

“Nicola,” Wanda said, moving to sit near me. I could nearly feel Vision behind me, and before long, Natasha was sitting on the other side of me. 

“What’s going on? Everyone coming to kick me out?” I laughed good naturedly, but Vision’s voice sobered me, just as Clint walked in. 

“No, nothing near that.”

“Hey Lise.” 

“Clint.” 

“I interrupting something?”

“Nyet,” Wanda calmly replied, looking at him. I felt a sort of fatherly protection coming off him, and damn I was glad he wasn’t part of this circle. 

“O-kay.” He moved away, but he was still in the room, pretending to get some tea made. 

“What is this about then?”

“Wanda thinks you’re not comfortable with sleeping with women, but will for us.”

“That- what?” My eyes instantly went to Wanda. Vision’s voice responded, as he moved to join us near the sofa, his actions carefully calculated. 

“We are wanting to make sure you have interest in both men and women, not that you just wish for the money.” His stark voice was nearly shocking, and I sat with my mouth slightly hanging open. This was nothing like what I had expected. The silence hung for a few moments, until I managed to find words again. 

“You can’t take my word?”

“Words can be fabricated.” Nat’s voice cut to me, and I looked at her, aghast. 

“I thought this was Wanda’s concern.” 

“It’s mine, too.” My hands moved to my hair, and I stood up, hands carding through my hair. Clint was still waiting for his water to boil, but he was clearly interested in this development. 

“No. No, you have to believe me when I say I’m bisexual. There’s literally no way that I can prove it- didn’t you feel how wet you made me last night, Wanda?” My eyes instantly zeroed in on her. 

“That's…” 

“Proof.” I cut into her voice. “That is proof, babe. I love pussy as much as Like dick.” Clint looked more than ready to leave, now. 

“I believe it is a concern of your comfort, is all.” 

“Then believe me when I say that I’m bisexual.”Thankfully, Wanda’s look of concern turned to a look of guilt, and the door opened, with Clint leaving as fast as possible. 

“How an I prove it to you?”

“I am convinced,” Vision replied, looking at the two Women. 

“Wanda? Nasha?” 

“I am sorry, Lise.” Wanda’s voice rang out first, and I sighed softly. At least she did, now. “I do not want you uncomfortable.” 

“I appreciate that. I don’t need you to worry; I’ll tell you if I’m really that concerned about something.” 

“do you promise us?”

“Yes.” My words were honest, and all I hoped was that they were going to believe me, and be honest with me as well “Is that all?”

It was amazing to see the few avengers with me looking meek and a little uncomfortable, but it was warranted. They should have believed me instantly, and the fact they didn’t spoke to other truths. I needed to know what it was, I just didn’t know when I’d be able to ask them. “Okay…” A breath, and moved near the door. “I’m going to go to my room, if that’s alright.” As I expected, there were no responses, and I left. Yet, I didn’t go to My room. I had another plan; I went to Steve’s room. If nothing else, he was going to give me a moment or two of consolation. 

I found his room with ease, having walked near it a few times in my day to day situations. I knocked waiting for it to open. I didn’t have to wait long, and Steve opened up the door. 

“Lise.” It was clear he wasn’t expecting me, wearing a white wife beater and some pretty average jeans to complement it. 

I wasn’t blind, and looking at the sight was quite nice. Not to mention, the tattoo on his arm was a new, and welcome, sight. 

“Steve.” I forced myself to focus on him, even though I wanted to look at the tattoo more.

“Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” A lie. It would be nice to be believed. I walked into the mans’ room, sitting down on his bed. My legs were crossed, and I clasped my hands. 

“You’re not great at lying right now,” Steve said, moving to stand next to me, just for a moment. 

“Yeah, I’m not great right now.

“I assumed not.”  I sighed softly, and looked at him. 

“When will you be ready? I want to get out of here.” I wasn’t exactly a prisoner, but I didn’t have a ride out of the compound. For some reason. I just wanted to get out of here in general. It was too much, it seemed. 

“Soon. Do you need to change?”

“I’m taking that as I should.” I forced a smile on my face, looking up at him, before moving to give his cheek a kiss. It was a stretch, but I managed to do it. 

“I’ll see you in a little bit.” he promised. I nodded, and instantly went to change. I Was tired of being cooped up, and I was tired of feeling like I wasn’t being trusted. 

* * *

Dressed in fifteen minutes in some jeans and low heels, I was waiting for Steve. It was hopeless to be hopeless around him, and I knew it.  He could nearly feel it when one was hopeless around him, which led me to some comfort in my soul. I never knew just how to take my feelings in my life, but this would provide a distraction at the least of it. 

He offered his arm for me to hold, which easily dwarfed the hand I put on him. He didn’t make anyone feel small, but I pressed up to him, unwilling to feel left alone or separate from him. At the moment, he was going to be my rock. 

We ended up at a small, clearly old, hole in the wall, and I instantly could tell he used to go there, and that he was from the same time that this was built. It may have changed slightly, but he was more comfortable than I had ever seen him in the compound, a place that was supposed to be made for them. I should have sat across from him, to keep up some semblance of proper relations, but I was unable to stray from the contact, even as his shirt scratched me the slightest. 

“Have you eaten here before?” And with that, the conversation soon fell into us just talking about his, and my own, pasts. Though he had some stories, he was unwilling to tell all of them, and I knew better than to press. It was hard enough of him to be able to tell any of them, and my hand was nearly constantly on his, the smallest bit of reassurance. Any kind of contact was better than none. 

The food soon lead to another conversation, and I was slightly ashamed to mention my distaste for slimy, gritty, or tough foods. Many people would make fun of me, aghast that I had no interest in caviar, pate, or many other delicacies. Even sushi, a food taking over in america slowly, was distasteful to me. Through it all, however, Steve didn’t make me feel the slightest uncomfortable about it. It was a nice, yet odd feeling to be able to hear his words and his kindness. My hand rarely left his as I ate the chili dog I had gotten. It was good, at the very least, even if it wasn’t exactly to my tastes. 

 

“Thank you.” 

“What for?” His voice was nearly confused, but not quite. it was obvious he wasn’t sure what I was talking about, exactly, and it didn’t bug me too much. 

“For taking me out. I wasn’t sure if we should have, but… I’m glad.” It was the truth. I wanted to go out, but I was never sure how people would react. Even before I knew them all. My hand was laced with his, though it wasn’t clearly seen. It was a fact I was aware of when some women ran up, ignoring me, in favor of Steve. I instantly stepped back, and was entirely too gad I was with Steve voluntarily. I doubt these girls would care if I had been kidnapped or not. They could barely contain themselves as they took photos with Steve, as unwilling as he appeared to be. They were pushed off soon enough, as kindly as he ever would be, and the soldier found me at a fountain near where we were. He sat down, facing me, but looking into the water as well. 

“Do you want to go out again?” 

“We haven't even ended this one. I’m not sure how this date has gone.” It was obviously a tease, and Steve offered the smallest of smiles. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Lise. You’re a wonderful girl.”

“You’re paying me to make you all happy.” I moved my hand to his knee. “I’d rather not try and make you happy right here, but if you want, I’d do anything for you all. Just don’t kill me.” 

I smiled, proving the joke, but it didn’t have the same effect on him. 

“You’re here of your own volition.”

“I know that.” I had to take my hand off him, the feeling of his thicker jeans oddly uncomfortable. 

“You’re still okay with this all?” 

“What do you want me to say? No, I’m obscenely uncomfortable? You’re not going to get that from me, Steve, in no way.” I brushed my hand through my hair, a moment to think. “Why do you all think I don’t want to be here? If I didn’t, I would have left by now, and picked up my last check on the way out.” 

“We found you half starving,” I cut him off quickly. 

“I was not half starving!”

“You were struggling to keep up on your bills, and you were jobless at the least.” I sighed, knowing he was speaking the truth. 

“Even if you weren’t paying me, and I got the opportunity, I would most likely have jumped at this.” A few friends knew that, but most didn’t. Even less knew where I was, only the ones who would care where I had gone. 

“Can we go back? I’m alright now, and I’d rather have some privacy.” Mostly due to him always wanting privacy, I could just tell.I stood, and my hand went to his arm, right where the tattoo had been. as we walked back, I questioned it, and he provided the information. A simple wolf, in a smooth frame, plenty of space to see all the detail in the piece of art, and I couldn’t help but press my fingers to the nose of the wolf, gently pressing for a second. 

Once we were at the bike, he instantly put the helmet on my head, and he jumped onto the bike, his own helmet on his head. I was settled against his back, and I couldn’t help but lean my chest against his back, pressing my breasts against him. The sound of the engine and his warm body were soothing to me, and with him allowing me to press against him,I was more than happy with how the night had turned out. I had pressed my lips to his back at some point, but I didn’t know if he had felt it or not. It was hard to not feel it, as I had the helmet on. 

But, he helped me off, and took the helmet back, before putting it back up. I wasn’t drunk, not a drop had passed my lips, but I couldn’t help but hold to Steve just a little bit. He was secure, and strong in his morals. I wouldn’t let him go, if I could help it. 

“Steve,” I started, unsure, just a little. 

“Yes?” 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” There was a beat of silence. 

“Yes,” he replied. It was a little hesitant, but he was certain he would allow it. 

“Thank you. We were up to his room quickly, and I hesitated to take off my clothes. I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but I didn’t want to leave him high and dry. That, and, I’d wanted a piece of him for quite some time. I hadn’t yet undressed, at least. As he took off his shirt, I carefully moved behind him, my hands splaying over his shoulders, my lip tucked between my teeth. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, as tension filled his back. 

“You need to relax,” I whispered, my hands flattening over his back, before running over his shoulders. The tips of my fingers moved to the edge of his tattoo,  just gently trading the edge. 

“This means a lot,” i murmured to him, a statement of the facts. 

“It does,” he agreed, softly. 

Yet, he turned to me, after a moment, and my hands didn’t move from his shoulders, pulling closer to him as gently as I could. His hands moved to my waist, and he pulled me onto his lap, enough for me to wrap my arms around his neck. There was tension in the air, hung through the air between us, both of us waiting for the other to take the plunge.Nothing was going to change, so I at last chose to our lips pressing with intensity. I could feel that the simple action took my breath away in a sudden hit of realization of our actions, my hand was on his shoulder for only a moment longer, then it slowly moved up to lace in his hair, to keep him close. He was the one who broke it, at long last, our gasps mingling. 

“I’m old enough to be your grandfather,” he reminded. 

“I don’t care.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” His arm wrapped tightly around me, once I admitted I would be willing, and he turned us so I was on the bed, pressed between the duvet and his strong muscles. My hands moved to cup his cheeks, trying to pull him closer to my own body, a leg wrapping around his hips. Our lips were separated again, one of his hands moved under my shirt, and the fabric moved up my torso. Not to be undone, I moved my fingers along his chest, finding the clasp to his pants in just a moment, but I didn’t undo it quite yet. 

My hand moved to pull his hips down to press against my own, urging him to grind, offer some form of pleasure or pressure. My lips moved to his neck, knowing he wouldn't mark, but that I would still be able to offer some form of pleasure. Harsh breaths came from him, as I heard his voice, I couldn’t help the moan. He  had not marked me yet, leading me to the faintest amount of hope. My fingers moved to tangle in his hair, as I held my soft sighs in. My offending shirt had been taken off, leaving me with the bra and pants from earlier, but Steve was busy kissing my torso as much as possible. My nails gently dug into his back, taking a breath, and pressing my breasts up to him. Yet, I soon had to push him back. 

“We need to get naked,’ I softly said to him, ignoring how bright it felt in the room, unused to the brightness in the room during these activities. I wasn’t as bad looking as I used to be, both having been overweight and underweight. His large hands made me feel tiny again, as he got my pants undone, and off, but he struggled with the bra. Not wanting him to rip it, it being a favourite gift I was given, I got it off with just a second of time, and he was soon upon the freshly revealed skin. 

His kisses were enough for my to barely notice his fingers trailing along my skin, slowly moving into my panties. Granted, when he started to stroke along my slit, I was hard pressed not to notice it, and my hands were instantly pulling him closer, but they drifted from his shoulders to his dick, slowly starting to stroke. 

Once he realized I wasn’t going to run, he sucked on his fingers for a moment, before pressing them into me. Seeing him suck his fingers only fueled me more, which led me to taking his other hand, and sucking on them for a moment, a small bite ending it, nothing more than a nip. His hand pulled back, resting above my shoulder next to my head, and his lips captured mine. I felt hypersensitive, everything building much further than I’d felt before, and the sudden crash of an orgasm left me breathless, half  panting into his mouth for the few moments before he pulled back. 

Yet, as he pulled himself up, his hand moved under my back, pulling us both upright, his fingers slipping out of me. I’d gotten into the habit of carrying condoms, but it seemed in my moment of trying to gather myself back up, he had already gotten one on, his cock clearly wanting to slide into me. 

“Wrap your arms and legs around me.” In a little bit of a confused state, I did so, and he straightened up, moving to press me to the wall. I was the only thing keeping myself up for a moment, before his hand move to my ass, holding my weight up. Once we were situation, however, the hand disappeared to line up, and it was a slow process to slip into me. Though I’d been having more sex than normal, he was a little larger than I’d been expecting, and our groans matched, before my face pressed into the crook of his neck. His name fell from my lips softly, and my nails dug into his back just a little, perhaps more than I should have, but less than I could have. 

It felt like forever until he was seated fully inside me, but once he was, he started moving, and it made it even better. Time lost meaning, as did all actions and consequences. He was able to keep his head about him much better, at the very least. By the time we were finished, we were sweaty and laying together in the nude, on his bed, and though his breath was much calmer, I was still trying to catch my breath. My body was flooded with endorphins, and my fingers were alternating between tracing patterns on his skin, and just resting. 

“Do you feel any better, Steve?” He didn’t answer right away. 

“Yeah.” His arm came around my waist, pulling me closer to him. “Thank you.” 

“I should be thanking you.” My lips pressed to his shoulder, gentle. “I was having a lot of fun.” I shuddered suddenly, a little colder than I realized. His hand left me, only to pull the blanket closer around us, and I found myself drifting off to sleep wrapped in his arms. We were up early enough for training, even with the three hours of sleep we only got. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey who can tell I've only ever had two (2) terrible sexual encounters?


	6. Quickest of thunder

“Please,” was all I could manage to say, my gasps were loud enough to press the Russian above me to moving a touch harder. Speed wasn't the issue with him, that was for sure. Pressed over the bed as I was, it was hard to not reach back and grab him in some way, trying to pull him closer, breath hard. I couldn’t understand of word from his mouth, Russian the only thing spilling out, but the tone was clear as could be. He was much more rough that I’d ever imagined him to be. When he was able to talk and communicate with me, he was able to speak the dirtiest things I’d ever heard in my life.

He pulled away from my back, his hands moving from my hips to move up my sides. His hands urged my face into the bed, my shoulders and neck taking a brunt of the force. The pleasure from his speed was making me burn from the inside out. There was surprise in how fast he could go, though there shouldn't be. My hands moved to the blanket, aiming to grab tighter. I was working hard to match his intensity and stay in the same place, a feat in of itself.

His name left my lips again, and his response was a loud moan.

"Make me cum, Pietro,” I half demanded, hoping that he wouldn’t finish before I could finish myself. I tightened around him, wanting to touch him in some way more than  his dick pressing deep into me. He was the one doing most of the touching at the moment.

My back arched, as I finally hit my limit, curling away from the mattress as well as I could. He spilt into the condom, Russian words spilling from his lips. His hips stuttered into me twice more, and he fell onto me. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me to the side with him, my back to his front.

“You are magic,” he murmured into my neck, his voice gravelly.

“You’re the one who did most of the work,” I pointed out. I pressed my back closer to him, my head moved to rest on his head, against his shoulder. “And it was worth it, I hope.” My fingers moved to lace with his, and his sigh was soft, content in our affection at the moment. Considering who I was to them, I knew I was being too affectionate, but I didn’t want to stop. This was much too fun, too sweet, too nice to stop the affection, my lips pressing against his cheek.

“Da, it was," he promised, his lips moving to press to my cheek. He  seemed a little tired, but I could tell he was ready for another round. My lips opened, ready to suggest it, when Stephan appeared. His eyes lingered on my body for a few more moments than needed, before he spoke.

“Pietro, we need you. You seemed to have missed our messages.” A pause, and he looked at me again. I had pulled a blanket around me, when he looked away, unwilling for him to see me until he was ready to fuck me. “You should come, too.” I kept his gaze until he left.

"I hope it is nothing serious.”

“I don’t think it will be, if I’m invited.” I worried my lip for a second, though Pietro stopped it with a deep kiss, his hand moving to my hip. I felt a fire spark again, and as much as I wanted to pull him back into bed, I knew it wouldn’t be the best idea at the moment. My hand moved to his cheek, holding him in place as I pulled back. “We need to get dressed.”

“What is it you are concerned about?”

“What I should wear out.”

“Nothing.” His quip was smooth, and his lips quirked up. But, I went ahead and stole his shirt. It was long enough to cover my private bits, and I slipped it on, then slipped out of the room before he could get his pants on. But, as always, he caught up with me, his hands on my hips, directing me a little, his lips on my neck. We figured out that I most likely should have put on pants, when we stepped into the common room.

“Ms Hoffman.” I heard Coleson's smooth voice. My blush was instantaneous. I felt the red cloak that was always on Stephan’s shoulders appear on my own, hiding my body a little. It was nice that the relic liked me, even if who it had chosen didn't.  I was careful when I rubbed along the edges, thanking it in a small way.

"Phil,” I replied, offering a small smile to him. Of course, it was an embarrassed smile, but it was still a smile.

“You’re looking well.”

“You, too. How is the cellist?”

“She’s good.” I finally moved to the sofa, sitting down next to Vision.  Thor moved to my other side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Everyone else stood around the room, staggered, including Clint and Stephen. “Now that everyone is here, you’re all required to go to a gala tonight.” It was clear that no one else knew what it was about, and Wanda finally spoke up.

"What is it for?” Many saw Wanda as a good person, though there were still people who did not see her as one of the Avengers.

“It’s a fundraiser,” Phil replied, calm and matter of fact.

“What for?” Stephen asked, calm, though he was in the corner.

“UNICEF,” Tony spoke up, as he would always do.

“How do you know?” Thor asked, looking between Tony and Phil.

“It’s the only gala near us that would not need a lot of travel,” Vision explained, having scanned some of the events around us. I shifted, aware he was much more than he seemed to be. His hand moved to my knee, sensing my unease, though misdiagnosing it. Thor’s arm tightened around me a little, before he spoke up.

“Then we will have to get ready!” I knew Thor would dress in something outrageous, but I was hoping we would be able to find something simple for me. I knew that there was little chance I would be able to, but it was clear I was unwilling to speak up about my inclusion. Though I’d been with them through at least a semester and a half of school, it was a lot for me to actually go out. It was part of a sugar baby’s job, I supposed, to hang on the arm of the person that was paying them.

“I have a dress for you, Lise,” Natasha said, and I gave her a grateful look. Though, I knew what I was going to wear under whatever it was that they offered. Though there was more conversation had, I didn’t quite tune into it. My mind focused more on the buzz that was flying through my body, and the pressure of two men on either side of me. I knew I had some homework I still needed to finish.  the fact I needed to go to this party tonight was going to make it much harder to do, if I got to it. There was a possibility I’d be able to slip out early to get some of the more important things done.

“Lise?” I heard the timid voice, and I looked up to see Bruce looking at me, a curious look on his face.

“What’s that?”

“You disappeared on us,” he said, concerned.

“Sorry.” I rubbed my neck a little, adjusting a little between the two.

“I’ll see you all tonight,” Phil said, looking between us all, and he turned away from us, to head to the elevator.

“Let me know when you want the plane ticket,” Tony shouted, and Phil smiled a little, as the doors closed.

“Come, Lise,” Thor then said, voice booming as was his norm, standing up and taking my hand. There was a slight blush on my cheeks as I stood, the cloak tightening around me, not wanting to go yet. Stephen gave a small whistle, and the fabric disappeared from around my shoulders. It was such a nice feeling to have around my shoulders, and it kept my body hidden a little. It didn’t matter too much, at least. Most of the people had seen me in some state of undress at least one point, and this wasn’t that much, now that Phil wasn’t there. I could feel some eyes on me as I walked away from them, Thor’s arm wrapped around my shoulders.

Getting into his room, I was sat down on the bed, and Thor held a finger up before I could ask was going on. In part, I assumed he wanted to use me. But, he surprised me when he offered me a small, metal box instead. I opened it with reverence, to see a bracelet, with everyone’s initials carved into it. I lost my breath for a moment, and I ran a finger over the ornamentation, feeling the almost smooth metal. His fingers were careful when he put it on my wrist, and the chain fell against my skin.    
  
“Thor, this is beautiful!” My words were honest, and I couldn't help but move to kiss him, both of us taken off guard with my motions. Though it was clear he hadn’t been intending to do anything with me, I moved onto his lap, my legs on either side of his hips. It was obvious how I wanted to repay him this time. He managed to make me feel even smaller than with anyone else. My hands moved to his hair, pulling him closer, unwilling to let him go for some sudden reason. His hands on my body were firm, holding me close, but he soon pulled away, a sharp exhale from him.    
  
“My lady, we need to get ready.”    
  
“Or you can keep going with the show,” Natasha said, leaning against the door frame. My blush appeared, shocked but not unhappy that Natasha was there. I had no idea how long she had been there, but it was interesting to be watched.   
  
“Natasha!” Thor’s voice was loud, proving his shock, proving he was almost as surprised as I was.    
  
“Can I take Nicola?”    
  
“Of course,” I said, sliding off Thor’s lap, reluctant and with a desire to miss an hour or two. I knew I would need to get ready well enough for them all to  enjoy me at the gala tonight. I didn’t hesitate too much to follow Natasha. Even still, my hand trailed over Thor as much as I could, the bracelet loose enough to trail along his arm as well.    
  
As soon as Natasha and I were alone, she had pulled the shirt I was wearing off. Her hands ran over my body, looking straight at me, more intense than I’d ever imagined. My blush was covering my face, and I looked away at last.    
  
“I don’t want to dress you, but I suppose we should. There’s only a couple hours left.”   
  
She moved her hands through my hair, pulled it into a messy bun. . Her hands were gentle on my shoulders, and I was unsure if I would be able to keep my head on my shoulders. I sighed, enjoying the affection from a woman I rarely got attention from. Yet, her hands were soon dressing me, the fitted blue fabric hugging in the right ways. The lace clung from my waist to my thighs, sprawling out around my knees. I felt Natasha pull some black thigh highs up my legs,  though I didn’t quite need them.   
  
“You look quite beautiful,” I heard, and looked to see Wanda walk in. My blush was back, but I wasn’t able to say anything before Natasha spoke up.    
  
“I think hot’s more applicable.” Natasha was confident in her words, her fingers moved  to trail along the neckline. They pressed between my breasts for a moment, the flat of her nails pressed against the skin. I couldn’t help the soft shake of my breath, when she did that, the path trailing almost with fire.    
  
“Almost,” Wanda said, and took off a necklace she was wearing, the red clashing with the blue. But, it fell right, and i turned to face Wanda.    
  
“I’ll need some shoes.” My voice was soft, and I swallowed a little, unsure if I would be able to speak well between two such beautiful women.    
  
“I have some blue heels,” Nat offered, and she moved to get it from her closet.    
  
“You two are spoiling me today,” I said, voice soft and nervous about the ordeal. Part of me couldn't help feeling like a grey duck between the two beautiful swans that they were. My fingers moved to the pendant of the necklace. I nervous about showing off it, and my body to everyone today.   
  
“You are going to turn heads,” Wanda promised, her voice smooth and alluring. She held up some high heels that matched the dress. My eyes moved to her, and it took a second for me to smile, to accept the truth that she was saying. There was hope, at least. And, hope was all I could hold onto right now. 

* * *

“You look amazing,” Bruce said, a little bit of awe in his voice. I knew I looked different than my normal of tee shirts and casual pants. The lace fell in the correct places, allowing for my skin to breathe and be comfortable.  I knew my legs looked amazing in the heels. I had danced with almost every single one of them by this point, except for Stephan. He hadn’t made it quite yet, and I wasn’t sure if he would.    
  
“Thank you, Bruce,” I replied, moving to his side. Everyone has already passed me around the whole night, and I wanted to at least relax for a moment with a calm person. “Will we all be leaving together?”   
  
“No, I’m going alone. I won’t be able to survive the night.” My hand squeezed his arm, offering a second of reassurance. “I can take you, if you want.” His nerves when he said that was evident, and though we’d never done anything before, I pressed my lips to his cheek. The implications of that might be overstated, though it was  nice to have him next to me.   
  
“I’ll let you know when I’m ready,” I was quick to say to him, almost unsure if I’d be able to make it. The dress was already itchy, and not a great feeling besides, and I had no idea how long I could stand the itch.   
  
Yet, before I could say another thing, Thor had snatched me from Bruce. He held me to his large body as we moved. He had on one of the finest of outfits, showing all his accomplishments that he had gotten in war.    
  
“Oh, hello,” I heard from my own lips say, a little nervous as accepted me into his arms.    
  
“I do not know how much more I will be able to stay here,” Thor said, his voice soft. I knew he would have said it into my ear if I was tall enough to so such a thing with. My breath hitched regardless of how close he was.    
  
“Why not?”    
  
“You are looking quite beautiful,” Thor said, struggling with his words. Yet, I knew what it was he meant. My hand moved to rest on his chest a little. With the stress of everything that had occurred through the day, I had no bigger urge than to leave with the god. I was curious to see if there was some truth to the thoughts thrown around the internet about him.    
  
“Then why don’t we go?” I saw his lips curve up, as I looked up to him. His lips curved up a little, and I knew he was going to accept it. The only thing standing in our way was the door, after all.

* * *

I felt the hit against the wall, but I was unable to hear it over our breathing. My hands struggled to move to his hair for a moment, but he took it as a way to move his hands under my ass. He lifted me up to the point I could wrap my legs around his waist, the skirt hiked up as far as it could go on my thighs. My hands laced tight in his hair, not wanting to let him go. But, his hands moved from my ass to my hands, pulling them up to rest above my head. Unable to contribute much, I pressed my body up against his, my back arching to present my breasts.    
  
His beard was a lot softer than I’d ever expected, something I was thankful as I felt it rub against my neck. His teeth left a couple marks on my body, something I wouldn’t get tired of. My mind was always too busy, or it never stopped working, but I couldn't help the feeling of being subservient to him. It might have been the fact he was a god, and something in me could feel the ancient power within him.    
  
He pressed back against me, his pressure overwhelming my senses. I was expecting him to pull back to get the dress off. After a moment, he pulled the dress off. Yet, the rip of fabric coming to my ears as a surprise, but the groan that I let loose was even more so. He let my hands go, and I took the dress sleeves off with haste. His hands brushed down my arms, offering him an opportunity to pull my wrists above my head again. I could admit I was at his mercy, for him to use as he wished. Nothing was pleasing me more than the feelings of his body pressing mine to the wall. His muscles were tense and solid against me.    
  
“Please,” I couldn’t help but murmur, and he it sounded like he wanted to growl due to the want in my voice. He had hardly even touched me, but I could only want from him, and hoped he wanted from me as well. He’d already marked me once, and I couldn’t wait for another mark.    
  
Yet, instead of letting me go, he moved to pull my skirt up, the lace bunched uncomfortably around my waist.    
  
“Thor, please, take this off.” The growl from his lips made it clear he wasn’t happy with my request. I knew I’d be too distracted with the fabric bunched around me. This fabric, at least was too itchy. He pulled away, letting go of my hands and forcing my legs down.  I couldn’t help my small gasp, nervous with the sudden lack of attention. But, when I stood up, the dress fell down, trying to balance on the heels. But, the feeling of being in them and the thigh highs Natasha had put me in earlier made me feel desirable. I bit my lip, waiting for the sudden stillness to dissipate. His eyes raked over my body, making it even more tense.    
  
Part of me wanted to say a quip, but I was unable to. When he picked me back up, his fingers moved between my legs, already finding me wet. My arms moved around his neck to pull myself closer. I thought he would move me to the bed, but he moved me to another area with less on the walls. His hands pressed mine to the wall again.    
  
“I’m going to fuck you,” he growled. His voice was deeper than normal, the accent strong in his voice, much more Nordic than I’d ever heard before. I groaned, trying to arch closer to his body, wanting his contact on my body.    
  
I was unable to speak at this point, even with the little amount he had done. The bites and touches of his lips and skin was overwhelming after the Gala and the dress I had been wearing before. He was soft in comparison, gentle and sweet. I tried to grab at the something, but was unable to.    
  
“Please.” The word only left my lips when I felt him guide his cock into me. His fingers sliding from our joined bodies to my clit, rough on the bundle of nerves.    
  
As soon as he started to move, I was moaning, soft. I flexed my internal muscles, hoping it would help at least a little to please him. It was clear he needed something more than everyone else, something different. He was hurting in a way Tony had been, and if he needed control over someone, I was more than willing to have him use me for that. I could cum from him releasing his troubles on me. If I couldn't, then I would find another way to release.   
  
“That’s right,” I urged, his thrusts starting to become harder, much more a release of his frustrations. My moans were starting to increase in volume with the slightest of pain from him, surprised how much that turned me on. I never had liked pain before, and almost never with sex.    
  
My thoughts broke when he moved a hand from my wrists to my throat, his blue eyes moving to mine, the question in them clear as could be. It took a moment for me to decide, yet I nodded, and the pressure left me unable to breathe. I let myself groan, starting to feel lightheaded before he allowed my breath again. I had lost track of time and how long we had been like this, and his orgasm made me finish, my legs tightening around his waist, my legs shaking the slightest bit. His hand let go of my wrists, and I wrapped my arms around Thor as well. I made a soft sound, the affection welcome as I was regaining myself and my mind. My head moved to the crook of his neck as he moved us to the bed. I curled up to his side, unwilling to let him go, now. Even if he was a human furnace, the warmth surrounding me was something I definitely needed. There wasn’t much that I wanted to experience tonight other than his arms surrounding me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me this is cringe but who's the one READING IT


End file.
